Venezia
by wendy712
Summary: U.A. Naruto es acusado injustamente de un crimen que no cometio y se encuentra en la carcel por suerte para el una mujer le da la oportunidad de demostrar que es inocente ademas deve de ayudar a Hnata una chica que esta en peligro de muerte 100% Naruhina
1. Una vida no muy normal

Quizás no sea la persona mas inteligente del mundo, ni el que ha logrado grandes hazañas, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que he descubierto lo más bonito que puede pasarle a una persona. Como decían en una película que había visto cuando era niño: "lo mas grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido".

Si tengo que ser sincero, mi vida ha sido bastante turbulenta.

Mis padres murieron cunado yo tenia quince años en un accidente de barco mientras volvían de un viaje que les había tocado en un sorteo, como solo era para dos yo me quede en casa de un amigo así que no me paso nada, pero mis padres perdieron la vida, y decidí seguir con mi vida sin la ayuda de la asistente social, me puse a trabajar por las noches en un restaurante de Roma mi ciudad natal, y seguí adelante.

Yo era apenas un chaval que había salido de las faldas de su madre cuando me enfrente a mi primera experiencia por así decirlo traumática para un adolescente…

¡Ah! por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

**Roma 1999**

Riiiiing Riiiiing

Mis ojos se levantan muy a mi pesar para ir a coger el teléfono situado en el pasillo delante de la cocina. Tengo la casa como si fuera una pocilga desde que mi madre murió. Antes sólo era mi habitación pero ahora se ha extendido a toda la casa, el domingo limpiaré.

Bueno no me las he apañado tan mal al fin y al cabo. Trabajo, estudio y lo tengo todo bastante bien controlado. Sin más tardar me acerque al teléfono y descolgué para averiguar quien era el que llamaba

-¡oye tú! ¡que no te piensas levantar o que! – la voz sonaba estridente – para tu información la clases empiezan en un cuarto de hora

-si ya voy… ¡que!... ¡en un cuarto de hora! – mire el reloj y pude comprobar que era verdad

-¡pues si! así que si no quieres llegar tarde, mas te vale que te des prisa ¡inútil! ¡burro!... - No le di tiempo a acabar de insultarme, colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa y asearme un poco.

La chica que había llamado era mi querida amiga de la infancia Sakura Haruno, antes vivíamos en la misma calle a dos casas de separación, pero la madre de Sakura se volvió a casar y ahora viven en la zona VIP de la ciudad.

Sakura ha sido mi amiga y confidente de travesuras desde siempre, si hacíamos alguna jugarreta y sólo pillaban a uno de los dos, los adultos sabían que el otro también estaba en el ajo. También tengo que decir que sin la ayuda de la madre de Sakura, Naoko Andreotti, seguramente no hubiera salido adelante.

Si os preguntáis por el nombre de la madre de Sakura y de ella misma, es muy fácil la explicación, la abuela de Sakura era Japonesa y se caso con un Italiano, lo gracioso es que Naoko se caso a los 23 años con un japonés de la misma Universidad, _Shiro_Haruno, era majo, me caía bien, y al cabo de dos años tuvieron a Sakura. Aunque al cabo de 7 años de convivencia se separaron y Shiro se volvió a Tokio. Ahora Naoko se ha vuelto a casar con un italiano bastante adinerado llamado Marcello Di Benedetto, sinceramente no lo conozco mucho, pero Sakura dice que le cae bien así que supongo que será buen hombre.

DONG!!! DONG!!! DONG!!!

-¡llegue a tiempo! – exclame

-pero ha sido gracias a mi estupendísima ayuda – la voz estridente de Sakura se izo notar – sinceramente no se que harías sin mi

-oye que no siempre me salvas tu el pescuezo – la mire con el ceño fruncido

-ya claro lo que tu digas – se giro haciendo un gesto con la mano – me voy a mi sitio

-si mas vale señorita Haruno y usted también – la profesora entro en escena y por mi bien era mejor hacerle caso – bueno chicos abrid el libreo por la pagina 36, seguiremos con lo de ayer…

Las clases transcurrieron como todos los días, los profesores explican y atiendo, en el descanso juego a futbol con mis amigos, volvemos a clase…

Mi vida no tiene muchas emociones, me levanto voy al colegio, duermo la siesta, trabajo, me voy a dormir y empiezo de nuevo. Pero estoy mejor así que en un centro de menores que han perdido a los padres y que esperan a ser adoptados, sin duda estoy mucho mejor. Después de mi siesta me preparo para ir al restaurante, bueno más bien pizzería.

Me pongo el uniforme y voy para adelante como los burros, la pizzería se encuentra cerca de mi casa, dos calles a la izquierda. La pizzería Da Baffetto, es gracioso el nombre se parece al apellido del padrastro de Sakura, es conocida como la mejor pizzería de Roma y si os preguntáis que hace un chaval de 16 años trabajando en la mejor pizzería es gracias a mi padre.

Sonara raro pero en el accidente de barco que sufrieron mis padres, el dueño de la pizzería, Luca Napolitano, un tío genial por cierto, también estaba allí y por lo que me ha contado, mi padre le cedió el puesto al dueño en el salvavidas así que pudo escapar y cuando lo iba a hacer mi padre el barco exploto y no le dio tiempo de huir. Como agradecimiento me dejo trabajar con el y ganar dinero para poder sobrevivir. Muchas veces me pidió que viviera con él, pero me considero una persona más bien independiente, que me puedo sacar la vida solo, con un poco de ayuda pero solo al fin de cuentas.

-¡Ey! que llegas tarde Naruto

Ella es Carlira Russo, otra trabajadora de noche como yo, es una mujer incrible, en este momento se encuentra soltera y con tres hijos que mantener. Su marido la dejo por una prostituta que conoció en una de sus muchas esacapadas a un prostíbulo a las afueras de Roma.

-sabes que no es verdad – le conteste con tono de burla

-¡ya! claro lo que tu digas – me respondió

Por suerte los días de cada día no viene mucha gente pero los fines de semana son terribles no hay quien respire. Los días de cada día, como mucho vienen algún grupo de chavales que no tienen nada mas que hacer y algún que otro extranjero que ha oído hablar de la pizzería.

-Naruto, atiende la mesa 3

-¡voy!

Me dirijo a la mesa 3, que es la que esta al lado de la ventana, allí sentada mirando por el vidrio, el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, se encuentra una chica sola muy hermosa pero con una mirada triste.

-¿Qué desea señorita? – le pregunto como siempre con cortesía, según Carlira eso da muy buen efecto a los clientes, pero con los chavales jóvenes cuesta un poco

-una Calzone, por favor – su voz es grave, hecha para dar ordenes, debe de ser hija de un ricachón, a parte se ve solo con mirarla, la ropa y las joyas que lleva son bastante caras.

-muy bien enseguida se la traigo

Me dirijo a la cocina para que hagan la pizza, al cabo de 10 minutos le llevo la pizza, no se ha movido ni un centímetro desde que la deje, parece que este triste por algo, quien sabe que le pasara.

Se acerca la hora de cerrar, y la muchacha no se ha ido todavía. Según Carlira ya ha pagado la cuenta, pero todavía no se va, ¿Qué extraño?

El señor Napolitano al ver que la muchacha no se iba me envió a avisarle que ya cerrábamos.

-señorita – la muchacha se gira – siento decírselo, pero ya cerramos tiene que irse

-esta bien – coge su bolso y se levanta – ya me voy

La extraña muchacha salió del local con pasos delicados y torpes, como si le costara andar. Me dio un poco de pena, se veía una chica solitaria. Después de que se fuera, el jefe Carlira y yo dejamos todo a punto para mañana. Carlira se ofreció a llevarme en coche, pero rehusé la oferta.

-no hace falta, vivo a dos calles

-seguro, no me cuesta nada dejarte

-vete tranquila que no me pasara nada

-esta bien, hasta mañana Naruto

-¡¡Adiós!!

Después de despedirme de Carlira, fui tirando hacia mi casa. Las calles estaban bacías, sin vida aparente, aunque es normal, a las 2 de la madrugada quien estaría en la calle teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente. Pero mi idea cambio al ver a la chica del restaurante sentada en la parada del bus con la cabeza baja y temblando. Me acerque para ver si necesitaba algo, parece que no me ha visto.

-señorita – como en la pizzería se gira lentamente – no pasan autobuses a estas horas de la noche

Se me queda mirando durante in buen rato.

-¿puedo quedarme contigo?

La pregunta me dejo sin palabras.

-se que soy una extraña y que no me conoces de nada, pero necesito tu ayuda

No sabía que responderle, no la veía mala chica, pero existe el dicho que las apariencias engañan así que no sabia que hacer…

La volví a mirar, no llevaba maleta, solo un bolso pequeño. Sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente de llorar. Me dio pena dejarla ahí, mi barrio no era conflictivo, pero tampoco es plan de que la pobre muchacha fuera sola por las calles a altas horas de la noche. Al final acepte a que viniera conmigo.

En tres minutos llegamos a mi casa.

-Siento el desorden, la verdad es que soy bastante descuidado con ese tema – la muchacha se río

-no pasa nada

-como los dos estamos cansados, mejor nos vamos ha dormir – la chica asintió – pero mañana tendrás que contestar mi interrogatorio ¿si?

-tranquilo me someteré a tu interrogatorio

-sin rechistar ¿eh?

-sin rechistar

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Ahora que me fijo bien la chica es bien bonita, sus rasgos faciales son finos y delicados, su cuerpo es esbelto y bien proporcionado, su pelo castaño claro combinaba perfectamente con el azul oscuro de sus ojos, sin duda toda una belleza.

Pero todavía me intriga su aparición en mi vida, más bien me da curiosidad su vida, por como ha venido a mi parece una muchacha rica y sin necesidades aparentes, pero si ha pedido ayuda a un extraño, eso quiere decir que esta en problemas que no puede solucionar ella sola. Y si estuviera huyendo de su familia, o si unos ladrones le robaron el equipaje y no puede volver, o…

Mejor dejo mis teorías y me pongo ha dormir, que ya es tarde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, me levante de la cama y me vestí para ir al colegio. Mire el reloj para saber si tenia que correr o podía ir mas relejado, eran las 6.45, una hora para irme. No es muy normal en mi levantarme tan temprano, normalmente me levanto cuando faltan 20 minutos o cuando Sakura me levanta con una de sus estridentes llamadas.

Fui para la cocina para prepararme un desayuno en condiciones, que hoy iba con tiempo. Mi sorpresa fue que al llegar a la cocina, encima de la mesa había tortitas con chocolate y un pequeño cuenco con macedonia.

-¿Qué coño es esto? – estaba alucinando al ver el esplendido desayuno

Estaba tan embobado que no me di ni cuenta que unos pasos se acercaban hacia mí.

-¿quieres leche o zumo? – una voz me saco de mi embobamiento

Me gire y ví a la chica de ayer. "¡ostia! me había olvidado de ella" pensé cuando la vi. Me había olvidado completamente que ayer se había instalado en mi casa. Me miraba con extrañeza.

-me vas a contestar o te sirvo las dos cosas – no me acordaba de la pregunta y no sabía que contestarle – ¿y bien?

-me repites la pregunta – le dije apenado, ella río ante me penosa respuesta

-te he preguntado si querías leche o zumo para desayunar

-ah… zumo esta bien – al contestarle se apresuro a servirme un vaso de zumo y de paso ella se sirvió otro – ¿todo esto lo has hecho tu?

-si – me miro extrañada – ¿por que no te sientas y comes?

Le hice caso y me senté para tomar el desayuno que se veía delicioso, y lo estaba, solo con el primer bocado de tortita con chocolate, me quede en la gloria. Mientras comía pude fijarme que la cocina estaba ordenada y limpia, también lo debió de ordenar ella mientras dormía.

Mire el reloj de la cocina para controlar la hora, al hacerlo me propuse preguntarle sobre ella misma, ya que ahora que lo pienso no si ni su nombre.

-Hem… - no sabía como empezar – bueno me gustaría empezar con el interrogatorio si no te importa – ella asintió - para empezar ¿como te llamas?

-mi nombre es Aurelia Bianchini

-¿edad?

-17 años

-¿Cómo acabaste en la calle?

-quería cambiar de vida y cuando llegue a Roma me robaron y me quede en la calle

-ya veo… - lo que imaginaba – no tienes familia para pedir ayuda

-no – se quedo pensativa – mi familia vive en Brasil y no me he podido comunicar con ellos

-vaya… y… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en mi casa?

-bueno si tu me dejas… hasta que me pueda poner en contacto con mi familia de Brasil

No le pregunte nada más. No me parecio que mintiera y además si quería robarme o hacerme algo malo ya lo había hecho. Seguimos comiendo y hablando hasta que llego la hora para irme al colegio.

-bueno gracias por este estupendo desayuno

-es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por mi

-tampoco es para tanto

Se me quedo mirando, y puso cara pensativa

-¡ya se! – Exclamo de repente – mientras este aquí te ayudare a los quehaceres de la casa

Se negó a aceptar un no por respuesta así que sólo pude afirmar. Me fui para el colegio y ella se quedo en casa, después del colegio me fui a trabajar y empecé un nuevo ciclo de vida junto Aurelia.

La verdad era que con su compañía estaba de mejor humor. Aurelia es una muchacha con mucho sentido del humor y me hacia reír en cada rato.

Los días pasaron y la convivencia con ella iba viento en popa, en las dos semanas que llevamos, no nos hemos peleado ni discutido para nada. Estoy la mar de bien con ella, no penséis mal tampoco, no es que este enamorado ni nada, pero estoy contento de que haya entrado en mi vida. Conversamos de muchas cosas, de nuestras vidas y de más trivialidades.

Me contó que vivía en Brasil, pero que su familia era italiana de Siena, y que había venido para estudiar periodismo, pero se quedo en el intento porque la robaron cuando llego a Roma.

-bueno me voy al colegio… ¡adiós!

-¡que te vaya bien!

Me acorde que tenia que decirle que no iba a pasar por casa esa tarde.

-tengo que hacer un trabajo así que iré al restaurante directamente

-entonces no pasaras por casa

-no

-esta bien ¡adiós! – me despidió desde la puerta

Ese día empezó como cualquier otro, me levanté, Aurelia me sirvió el desayuno, fui al colegio, del colegio a trabajar y del trabajo a mi casa.

Pero no sabia que me iba a encontrar cuando abriera la puerta de mi casa.


	2. Whispered

Los rayos del sol se cuelan libres en mi cela aislada. Ya hace tres meses que estoy aquí, y para mi parece una eternidad.

No sé porque estoy aquí, sólo sé que no puedo escapar y que estoy bien jodido. Es increíble como pueden cambiar las cosas en un solo instante, hace tres meses estaba perfectamente en mi casa y ahora aquí en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Sólo sé que no sé nada.

¡he chico te buscan en la sala de interrogatorios!

Otra vez esa sala, no sé ni cuantas veces he ido allí, pero al menos salgo de esa maldita celda. Llego a la sala, no es gran cosa, una habitación cuadrada con una mesa en medio y un gran cristal donde te ven pero tú no puedes verlos. Para mi sorpresa me esperaba una mujer rubia bastante tetona, lo normal era que vinieran inspectores gordos y con la barba de tres días. Me siento delante de ella, no deja de mirarme, como si intentara averiguar algo. Aparta la mirada y saca una carpeta roja.

Naruto Uzumaki, asesinato en primer grado y altamente peligroso, aunque todas las pruebas le apuntan dice no saber nada, no padece ningún trastorno psicológico, físicamente en forma – su voz sonaba dura - ¿Qué dices al respecto?

que quiere que diga, no puedo confirmar algo que no he hecho

quizás lo ha hecho tu lado oscuro

¿lado oscuro?

todos tenemos uno

no quiero sonar insolente, pero si tuviera personalidad múltiple los psicólogos lo sabrían ¿no cree?

La mujer sonrió

muy agudo, aunque no me refería a eso exactamente – silencio – mira chico iré directamente al grano – dijo de repente con la voz todavía más dura – quiero que me cuentes lo que paso sin omitir detalle

para que, no me creería

no estés tan seguro – volvió a sonreír - yo sé que eres inocente

Lo decía con mucha seguridad, y tampoco parecía que quisiera engañarme, quizás aquella extraña mujer supiera algo del asesinato de Aurelia y de mi ingreso en la cárcel.

supongo que no tengo nada que perder

¡exacto! – chilló - no tienes nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar

Aunque no me apetecía para nada, empecé a recordar todo lo que sucedió aquella noche.

-----FLASH BACK-------

¡que te vaya bien Naruto!

¡hasta mañana!

Otra noche más. Era una noche bastante tranquila en comparación con otras, normalmente los viernes por la tarde solían tener más clientes en la pizzería, pero hoy sólo habían venido dos familias a cenar. Salió de la pizzería pasadas las doce y media, al no tener clientes Luca decidió cerrar antes.

Quitando el bullicio de la ciudad, era una noche tranquila, el cielo se encontraba despejado y la luna se podía apreciar muy bien, como cada viernes había mucha gente por las calles, adolescentes normales y corrientes que salían de fiesta, parejas, matrimonios con hijos,…

Todo un mundo.

Un mundo que ha Naruto le quedaba bastante lejos, muchas veces extrañaba a sus padres, su antigua vida, pero lo que tenia claro es que no quería ir a un centro de acogida, prefería quedarse en su ciudad natal, quería espabilarse solo. Y de momento no iba tan mal.

Como iba a llegar más temprano, decidió llamar a Aurelia. Desde que había aparecido en su vida, se podría decir que había creado un mundo con ella. No estaba enamorado, o al menos eso creía, sólo la quería como a Sakura, una muy buena amiga.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin,…

Aurelia no contesto al teléfono. Era extraño, casi siempre se quedaba despierta hasta que llegaba a casa después de trabajar.

"quizás estaba cansada y se quedó dormida" pensó Naruto, y sin más siguió su camino hasta su casa.

Llegó a su casa bastante rápido, como pensó que Aurelia estaba dormida decidió no encender la luz e ir a su habitación a descansar.

Tuvo un sueño muy agradable, pero cuando despertó se llevo una buena sorpresa, cinco policías lo estaban apuntando con una pistola. Iban vestidos de negro, con chalecos grises. Los cinco le causaron una gran impresión que se quedo mudo, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Al final se decidió a hablar.

¿Qué p-pasa? – pregunto Naruto bastante asustado

Los policías se miraron durante un momento, pero después volvieron a mirar a Naruto con aire amenazador.

¿eres Naruto Uzumaki? – pregunto un policía con una voz grave y tosca

s-si – contesto Naruto con miedo

Entonces los cinco policías se abalanzaron contra él. Naruto no pudo poner mucha resistencia y lo cogieron, entonces los policías se relajaron y Naruto aprovecho para empujar al que lo tenía sujeto y escapo.

Salió de su habitación y corrió por el pasillo esquivando a todos los policías que encontraba, no entendía que pasaba, corrió hasta llegar al comedor, donde paró en seco, también el tiempo se paro en seco, entonces se dio cuenta que su casa estaba destruida, todo tirado por los suelos, roto. No sabia como describir su casa así, era un caos.

Pero lo que izo para que se parara en seco fue ver a Aurelia cubierta de sangre tirada en el suelo de su comedor, no tenia que pensar mucho para saber que estaba muerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los policías lo volvieron a coger, pero esta vez no opuso resistencia.

-----END OF FLASH BACK-----

La mujer me miró fijamente durante toda la historia, la mirada profunda y fija en mi me ponía nervioso, en varias ocasiones apuntaba cosas en la libreta que llevaba. Ahora mismo apuntaba algo en esa mima libreta.

¿seguro que no te dejas nada? - me preguntó sin mirarme

nada

Dejo de escribir y me volvió a mirar, entonces suspiro. Murmuraba cosas extrañas como: "¿y ahora como le explico…? cosas por el estilo. No sé que me puede explicar que me interese estando encerrado en la cárcel.

Pasaron 5 minutos más o menos, la mujer no dijo nada, sólo miraba la carpeta roja que llevaba y después de mirar la carpeta miraba la libreta donde había apuntado algo mientras yo le narraba mi versión. Una versión que no sé ni cuantas veces ya la había contado.

Al parecer se decidió a hablar o al menos a despedirse porque guardo la carpeta y la libreta en el maletín que llevaba.

Después de guardarlo todo sacó algo de ese maletín.

dime… - me pasó una foto – esta es Aurelia ¿verdad?

Mire la foto, sin duda era ella, tenia el pelo corto y teñido de rubio platino, pero su cara era la misma, no había ninguna duda.

si señora – le conteste firme

Aquella mujer volvió a suspirar, no sé quantos suspiros había echo en los 5 minutos anteriores. Cogió de nuevo el maletín y sacó la carpeta roja, de ella extrajo unos folios y me los puso delante. Parecían documentos importantes, sin pedir permiso los mire y me encontré una nueva foto de Aurelia, pero ahí decía que se llamaba Cornelia Augusta. ¿Qué raro?

esta chica como habrás leído no se llamaba Aurelia, sino Cornelia

¿Qué significa esto? – le mostré el documento - ¿Qué coño es esto del proyecto "Whispered"? y ¿Qué hace aquí Aurelia? y ¿Por qué me mintió con respecto a su nombre? y…

Tranquilo chaval que te contestare a todas tus preguntas – hizo una pausa – para empezar te explicare de donde procedo para que entiendas todo lo demás ¿vale?

si claro, mientras me cuente que pasa me da igual por donde empiece

Sonrió, creo que le caí bien a esa rubia tetona, mejor para mi, así me lo contara todo y podré entender que coño pasaba a mi alrededor.

mi nombre es Tsudane Senju y pertenezco a una organización secreta llamada O.E.C.I.

¿O.E.C.I.? – no sabía que coño era eso y seguro que lo noto porque sonrió ante mi ignorancia

Organización Estatal Contra la Ilegalidad – me quede igual que antes – es normal que no conozcas mi organización es completamente secreta – me miro seria – en realidad a parte de los integrantes muy poca gente la conoce, incluso en el gobierno hay muy pocas personas, sólo gente muy selecta

ya entiendo, entonces perteneces a esa organización, que debo suponer con ese nombre que es un poco como una organización que busca a los malos para encerrarlos ¿no?

podría decirse que si

vale entonces que tiene que ver conmigo y con Aurelia bueno Cornelia

Nuestra organización trabaja en diferentes casos y uno de ellos es el proyecto "Whispered" – suspiró – según nuestros datos en ese proyecto se instalaban datos militares en el cerebro de niños para que en un futuro usarlos, eran datos sobretodo de bombas y armamento muy peligroso para la humanidad – paro un momento para tomar aire – por desgracia cuando supimos de sus planes ya era demasiado tarde, los supuestos niños ya eran adolescentes y vivían tranquilamente esperando a ser usados.

Me quede petrificado ante lo que me estaba contando, parecía el argumento de una película, no podía creerme que en la vida real pudieran pasar cosas como eso, pero algo me decía que no era mentira, esa mujer lo decía muy seriamente para ser un engaño. Pero… ¿Qué pintaba Aurelia o Cornelia en esa trama tan rara?

y… ¿Qué pinta Aurelia en todo eso? – le pregunte aunque no sé si quiero saber la respuesta

esa chica es parte de ese proyecto

¿Qué quieres decir?

que esa chica era una de los niños a los cuales le habían instalado información militar – no podía creer lo que me decía – al parecer se escapo del proyecto, se cambio el nombre y llego hasta ti

Empezaba a atar cabos, por eso Aurelia tenía tantas ganas de vivir conmigo y seguro que pensaba que cuando se fuera de mi casa buscaría otra en la cual quedarse, y otra cosa la cual podría estar seguro era que todo lo que me había dicho sobre ella era mentira.

pero… - no sabía ni como preguntarlo – ¿cómo pueden instalar datos militares en el cerebro?

no lo sabemos – me miro apenada – creo incluso que ni ellos mismos lo saben

¿Cómo?

Cuando descubrimos sus planes encontramos un alista con todos los niños a los cuales habían sometido al proyecto

Volvió a sacar la carpeta roja y me entrego una hoja, más bien una lista con diferentes nombres, al lado sus edades y localización.

estos son todos los chicos del proyecto

Repase todos los nombres de arriba a bajo, sin duda eran todos chavales de entre 15 y 17 años, en la lista también estaba Aurelia, bueno Cornelia.

supongo que descubrieron que tenemos la lista porque han ido eliminando a chicos, pero han dejado unos cuantos, por eso suponemos que no saben bien como funciona por eso han dejado vivos a algunos – miro la lista - de todos los nombres que hay sólo quedan vivos 5 chicos

¡5 de todos estos!

si al parecer alguien los ha ido eliminando y poniendo a pobres inocentes en la cárcel como tapadera

¿entonces soy una tapadera? – le pregunte indignado

si, eres su tapadera – me miro – y en cierto modo has tenido suerte

¿suerte?

si todas las otras tapaderas están a dos metros bajo tierra

¡están muertos! – cada vez me encontraba peor, hacia un rato que el estomago se me había revuelto

si, supongo que tu como no los descubriste mientras la mataban no vieron necesidad de matarte a ti también puesto que no sabrías que contar a la policía

Tsudane guardo todo en su carpeta y la guardo en el maletín.

bueno ahora que sabes toda la verdad y que eres la única tapadera que está vivita y coleando quiero proponerte un trato

¿Qué clase de trato?

Me costaba asimilar todo lo que me había contado y me parece que más información me haría potar. Mire a Tsudane, ella me miro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Tsudane volvió a suspirar, otra vez, y me miro con más intensidad.

mira, podría ayudarte para que salgas de esta cárcel mugrienta – esa idea me emociono pero seguro que tendría que hacer algo a cambio – pero…

pero…

tendrías que unirte a nuestra organización y ayudarnos con el proyecto "Whispered"

Si en ese momento me preguntaran como me sentía sólo podría decir una palabra: Empanado.

Así estaba en ese momento, no me podía creer esas palabras. Podría salir de la cárcel y encontrar al cabrón que había matado a Aurelia y me había condenado de por vida. No podía rechazar tremenda oportunidad, gracias a ella podría vengarme por estos tres meses de cárcel y por la muerte de Aurelia y todos los demás que habían caído ante ellos.

dime donde firmo

Tsudane sonrió seguro que esperaba mi respuesta.

me gusta que estés tan emocionado – se levanto de la silla – te ayudara a aguantar los anos de entrenamiento

¿entrenamiento?

claro, que esperabas ¿qué serias un agente sin tener una instrucción de nada?

No le conteste, seguro que sabia la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

créeme que eso es un completo suicidio – me miro con dureza – has tenido la suerte de que no te mataran pero ten por seguro que ahora estarías muerto si los hubieras pillado con las manos en la masa.

Tenia razón, si quiero cumplir con mi venganza tengo que ser fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ellos. Puede que sean profesionales competentes, pero yo era joven y podía aprender. Y al final los coger a todos y demostrare mi inocencia.

veo que lo has entendido – se encamino hacia la salida – como comprenderás no puedes venir conmigo ahora mismo, tenemos que arreglar tu salida

¿Cuánto tengo que esperar? – le pregunte, espero que no mucho

dentro de un mes más o menos

¡un mes!

tendrás que ser paciente, eres considerado un criminal muy peligroso, no te soltaran con facilidad – abrió la puerta de la sala – además no queremos que la policía nos persiga por fuga, ya tenemos suficientes problemas

Después de su leve discurso salió de la sala. Y poco después los guardias me llevaron a mi celda de nuevo. Aunque tuviera que esperar otro mes aquí encerrado y años de instrucción, lo aguantaría sólo para conseguir vengarme.


End file.
